Ventana
by Noru Bondevik
Summary: Alfred y Arthur, están enfermos y comparten la misma habitación en el hospital. historia triste pero con -supongo- final feliz. x3 ... ...Happy birthday Alfi!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Feliz 4 de julio Alfi~! aunque odio esta fecha y me pongo del lado de Artur, le hice este pequeño fic! X3**

* * *

Dos jóvenes, Arthur y Alfred, seriamente enfermos, ocupaban la misma habitación en el hospital.

Alfred F. Jones, estadounidense de dieciocho años, se le permitía estar sentado una hora todas las tardes para que los pulmones drenaran sus fluidos. Su cama daba a la única ventana de la habitación.

Arthur Kirkland, británico de la misma edad que su compañero, tenía que estar recostado el la cama todo el tiempo. Los dos se hablaban mucho. De sus vidas y peleaban muy a menudo, puesto que el ingles era todo un caballero y al otro no se le daba por aprender los modales.

Todas las tardes, Alfred, que se podía sentar frente a la ventana, se pasaba el tiempo describiendo a su compañero lo qué veía por la ventana. Éste, solamente vivía para esos momentos donde su mundo se expandía por toda la actividad y color del mundo exterior.

La ventana daba a un parque con un bonito lago. Patos y cisnes jugaban en el agua mientras los niños capitaneaban sus barcos teledirigidos. Jóvenes amantes andaban cogidos de la mano entre flores de cada color del arco iris. Grandes y ancestros árboles embellecían el paisaje, y una fina línea del cielo sobre la ciudad se podía ver en la lejanía.

Mientras el americano que observaba, de la ventana y describía todo esto con exquisito detalle, el británico al otro lado de la habitación cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba la pictórica escena.

Una cálida tarde, Alfred le describió un desfile en la calle. Aunque el otro joven no podía oír la banda de música- se la imaginaba conforme el otro le iba narrando todo con detalles minúsculos. Los días y las semanas pasaron.

En ambos creció un sentimiento extraño, que los alegraba día a día, que los mantenía unidos… ese sentimiento…seria amor?...

-Buenas noches Artie!...- sonríe- mañana te termino de contar aquella historia… si?

-Ok ok- dijo algo cansado el ingles- pero esta será la décima quinta vez que me lo cuentas… hasta me lo se de memoria...

-Y? si yo no hablo o te animo aquí no hay vida Iggy!- ríe ruidosamente- bien good night..

-Good night…

Esa mañana, la enfermera entró para encontrase el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho americano, el cual había muerto tranquilamente mientras dormía. Se puso muy triste y llamó al doctor para que se llevaran el cuerpo. Arthur, al despertar y no encontrar a su compañero en la habitación, solo suspiro y dejo caer algunas cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras seguía recostado en su cama, despues de todo, el sabia que ambos estaban mal y que este momento llegaría, pero no creyó querer tanto a ese molesto chico.

Pasaron semanas y era cierto…

Sin el… no hay vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba en una situación peor, había bajado notablemente de peso, no tenia color en aquellas sonrosadas mejillas…la luz de sus ojos, su persona, no le quedaba nada, no tenia vida, , porque… el se lo había llevado todo consigo. Solo quedaba su enfermo corazón y su marchita alma que seguían queriendo a ese estupido americano.

-d-disculpe enfermera...- susurra.

-Si?

-me podría trasladar a aquella cama?... quiero ver por la ventana….- sonríe sin ganas, no tiene fuerzas, le cuesta respirar.

La enfermera, bastante amable, obedeció e hizo lo que aquel joven le pidió. Luego, simplemente lo dejo solo, pronto seria de noche y debía prepararle los medicamentos obligatorios.

Estaba allí. En el lugar de su compañero. Quiso ver por la ventana. Una vez mas, porque gracias a Alfred, el veía todo. Alfred era su guía, era sus ojos.

Lenta y dolorosamente, se apoyó sobre un codo para echar su primer vistazo fuera de la ventana. Finalmente tendría la posibilidad de verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

Se retorció lentamente para mirar fuera de la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama.

Daba a un enorme muro blanco.

Donde estaban aquellas maravillas que le describió el norteamericano? Donde estaban los animales, el lago, la felicidad del mundo exterior?... donde estaba ese mundo que solo Alfred conocía y sabia describir?... esas cosas que tanto le gustaban al británico…lo que tanto le gustaba del estadounidense.

Idiota… solo lo hacías para animarme…- dicho eso, larga aquella amargura que tanto lo agobiaba, porque detrás de ese rostro calmado y educado, se encontraba una fiera que daría todo por volver a estar con su compañero, grita, llora, jala los cabellos de su cabeza, araña aquel precioso rostro que posee. – Alfred! A-alfred!- grita desesperado entre lagrimas que lo ahogan. No esta, Alfred no esta… Se fue de este mundo, de este puto mundo en el que lo conoció. En el que el se enamoro del americano. Donde estaban juntos, donde reían, discutían, hablaban y por sobre todo… aunque era en indirectas… se amaban.

Ya oscureció. Es de noche. El solo mira por la ventana, recostado sobre un gran almohadón. La única luz que se percibe es natural, la luz de la luna, la que en estos momentos lo acompaña.

Good night… Alfred..- susurro, casi durmiéndose. Pero…

Oye Iggy.. y si envés de dormir, me acompañas?- es la voz del americano.

Acompañarte? A donde?- Le habla como si el estuviese ahí, parado, sin ningún rastro de su enfermedad… Alfred le extiende la mano. Debe estar agonizando.

A nuestro mundo por supuesto!- sonríe, una vez mas, solo para Arthur- quieres?

No lo pensó dos veces, de echo fue por puro reflejo que agarro la calida mano de su compañero y salio de la cama, para abrazarlo e irse juntos a su soñado mundo, su mundo perfecto, en el que empezarían de nuevo, como una pareja, en el que gozarían cada momento estando juntos.

Y por sobre todo… se amarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero todo esto estaba pasando de verdad?

Puede ser…pero esa mañana el cuerpo del ingles, apareció en el piso, tieso, sin vida, lo único calido que mostraba era la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios. Al parecer falleció estando feliz, cosa que nadie entendió.

Pero lo que de verdad importa… es que en este momento, quien sabe donde, están juntos.

Porque Alfred regreso por lo único que le faltaba llevar, el corazón y alma de su querido compañero de habitación.

* * *

;-; que dicen? merece algun review? o tomates españoles?


End file.
